I wish the time has stopped
by BlackSignOfDeath
Summary: They're left alone again in this cruel world. After Acnologia destroyed their town and turn it to an island, they've to wait someone to free them. Afterall all their friend are no longer in this world. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy gender bender. Mostly Lavi POV
1. Time, please stop passing

**I wish the time has stopped**

**Chapter 1**

Hello, mina! Just call me MidNight, ok. I'm 12 years old. My birthday is 23/10, so I'm soon 13. Hehe. Well, since my English is not good, so sorry if some sentence didn't even make any sense or I have any mistakes. I'm bad at verb too. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO BARE ME MY LIFE!*run away*

.

.

.

.

*Ahem* Back to story.

In my story Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy gender bender and no Sting and Rogue here. Sorry.

This world is cruel. They are left alone, again. Their friends are all dead. Too old.

_How pathetic_.

Only the dragonslayers are left. The dragons can live for 10 000 years. For them it's rather a curse than a gift. They have to watch their precious friends fall down on the black ground , one… by… one…..

.

.

.

" So... they're all gone, huh?" asked a long pink haired girl. She's wearing a long purple sleeve without right arm, decorated with white border, a white knee-lenghth trouser, a thick black wristband on his right wrist, black opened-toed sandals and her scale-patterned scarf. She has a red guild mark located just below her right shoulder. It sounded like an affirmation than a question. Tears slowly run down her pink cheeks, she clenched her teeth hard.

" Yeah…*sob*" answered a boy with blue short and straight hair. He's wearing a yellow T-shirt with blue jeans. Around his arms and legs he wears wing-like attachments. His Cail Shelter Guild blue stamp located on his right shoulder, like the pinkette.

"Stop sobbing, crybabies. It was already 5 years. Forget it." Said a black spiky long haired girl. Her outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around her waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots and a pair a studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. She also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers , jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. Most of her body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. Her black guild mark is on her left shoulder.

" Oh yeah? How can I forget them ? And why do_ you _cry, Gajeela?" shouted the pinkette

" It just dust and I'm not crying, Natsumi!" Gajeela glared back at the girl and wiped her tears

" Don't lie, Gajeela. I know you're not that cold."

" Shut up! And I don't cry!"

" Um.. girls. S-Stop fighting please." Ask the boy with his puppy brown eyes._ Lucky Lucika told me that girls can't resist against this._

" Tch / Fine." Said Gajeela and Natsumi at the same time.

_Phew, it work - thought Windom _

Suddenly Natsumi asked the boy and the girl:

" Ne, Windom, Gajeela." Natsu looked at the boy and the girl with her sad eyes " So what we're going to do now?"

There're no answers. Silence covered them.

The one who broke the silence was Windom.

" Since Acnologia blowed Fiore and turned it to an island and we didn't even know where are we, so I think we have to stay here until somebody find us"

" Whaaaaat? It only 3 of us on this stupid big island! It'll be boring. " pouted Natsumi

" Shut up, Flame Brain. We don't have any choices, all the transports were destroyed." Shouted Gajeela

" O-Ok, Natsumi-san, Gajeela-san, stop fighting , let's return to work"

"Tch"

.

.

.

They live in boredom and sorrow, like birds in cage , waiting someone to free them.

They hardly ever smile, or even just a smirk…

**The time passed by like a gentle wind, yet tough, 2000 years has passed.**

"Hey, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi. Come to Komui's office. You have new mission today!"

Phew~ Soooo how was it? Should I continue it?

Oh, tell me what do you think of these pairings and what pairing you think I need to change?

1/ FemNatsu x Allen

2/ FemGajeel x Lavi

3/ MaleWendy x Lenalee

Well since Kanda already has Alma ( in my story he still alive and he's an exorcist), so I don't add him to the pairings

Can I ask a question?

-Alme is a he a she?

If Alma a he so think that I just gender bender him.

Good luck for everybody.


	2. The destiny meeting

Hurray! I'm back! Thanks, **Guest** & **MidnightFlare72**.You're the reason I'm countinue writting this chapter.^*^ And thanks to **MiyuTanemura **for helping me how to cope with how to post new chapter. He he.. I'm such a clutz.

So I decided to write 1 chapter per week

Sooo... Sorry if my english is bad, again.

** I wish the time has stopped**

** Chapter 2**

_Previous chapter:_

**_The time passed by like a gentle wind, yet tough, 2000 years has passed._**

_"Hey, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi. Come to Komui's office. You have new mission today!"_

* * *

**Allen's POV**

**At Komui's office .**

" Komui-san, I thought today is our day-off?" asked a white-haired boy with a red scar on his left eye. He's wearing an Exorcist uniform, which contains a short black&white jacket and capri-like pants. On his shoulder is lying a golden creater with tail and wings.

" It's a mission, so don't complain about it, moyashi." said a boy with black long hair. He's carrying with himself a samurai-like sword.

" My name's Allen! A-L-L-E-N, bakanda!" shouted Allen.

" Maa, you guys! Stop fighting and help me already! " appeared a black-green haired girl. She's holding a black file with a mountain of papers.

" Ok, Lenalee." sighed Allen.

**1 minute later**

" Oops! Sorry I'm a little late! Hi, Lenalee, Moyashi-chan, Yuu!" a boy yelled at the door. He has bright red hair with a black eye-patch and a green headband. But he suddenly move backward, sensing a murderer aura.

" Call me Yuu one more time and I'll slice you in half with Mugen, baka usagi! " Kanda pointed his sword at Lavi's chin.

" Ahem, everybody, you have a mission." said Komui ( Sorry i have no word to describe him _||_ __) " You see, we found a floating island which we've never found one before".

" So do you think there's an Innocence? " asked Allen.

" I do, but we didn't found it yet, because the island's 33 thousand km 2 in total."

" WHAAAAAT?" shouted 3 teenager, except Kanda.

" B...but how come we didn't notice it whole the time? " said Lenalee.

" And I'd like to call it a continent than an island" added Lavi.

" So our job is to find Innocence on that island, huh. Let's go, I don't want to waste time on your damn stupid discuss" Kanda said as he turned to the door.

" Oh right, we have to do the mission fast so Yuu can come back to his Alma as soon as possible." teased Lavi.

" Shut up, baka usagi, and don't call me Yuu" shouted Kanda and his face turned to slight pink and it quickly disappeared.

" Ok, Ok. Let's go, I don't want us to late the train" chuckled Lenalee, while shoving her brother a goodbye.

**Time skip**

" Wow... this island is big and kinda..." said Lenalee, trying to figure the next word.

" Ruined? " said Allen.

"Yes..."

" It looks like a forgotten island" commented Lavi.

" Ok, I'll go with Lavi and Lenalee will go with Kanda" then Allen ran to the left.

" B...but Allen, Lavi... " panic-ed Lenalee, scared of Kanda.

" Bye, see ya after 2 hours!" and Lavi quickly disappeared

" Guess I have no choice" frowned Lenalee

_I knew they don't like to be paired up with Kanda, but this to_ _much _thought Lenalee

**Somewhere else on the island**

" Oi, Flame Brain. I sensing something from the south and north." raised a girl voice. She's sitting on a branch of a tree.

" No need to tell me, Iron girl. We'll go north. Wendy will take the south." talked another girl, and she jumped down. And then she sudden climbed back. " Ne, where is north?"

The sitting girl face-palmed and she pointed her finger to her left and shouted "That way, you idiot. This the two thousand three hundred and fifth time you asked about this! "

"He he, sorry."

"Tch" and she hopped from branch to branch fast and light, following the girl.

**Back to Allen and Lavi**

" Did you heard something?" asked Lavi

" Yeah, something is coming." answered Allen

" Is it an Akuma?"

" No, my eye didn't react to it. Don't let your guard down"

" I know"

"Who's there?" yelled Allen and all their eye's attention are at the forest.

Two figures walked out the shadow

" So you founded us." A girl with pink medium-lenght spiky hair appeared. Her voice was high and seemed to be excited.

" Gihihi, you're not easy." opposite to the first girl, her voice was low and full of mocking. She has long spiky black hair.

* * *

Guess who?~~

So how do you think? Is it good? Bad?

All reviews will be replied. Thanks again who has reviwed my story * bow deeply*


	3. Secret secret

Hello~~~ Midnight-chan is back~ Sorry if I made you wait too long. My special thanks to **MidnightFlare72** and **mirajane1984 **for your reviews.

Thanks to **Njordy, ****Kizuro Shirosaki** and **mirajane1984** for following my story. \(^*^)/ Thanks to **Kizuro Shirosaki **for your advice. I'll change the characters' names to suit their gender.

Natsu = Natsumi (on other Fairy tail Gender-bender fanfic orther authors typed that Fem!Natsu as Natsumi/Natsa)

Gajeel= Gajeela

Wendy= Windom

I can't think a better name for Wendy and Gajeel ^

My special message to **Bo(Guest)**-chan:

Thank you for show me my grammar mistake. About my English, I'M SO SORRY, I have just learned English for 6 month (well, home study, you know. I decide to learn English because it's the most popular language on the world and most used language on ). At school I didn't learn English, because I chose to study Germany. ((:I'm not English:)). Oh! And about Lenalee being scared of Kanda, because it's in my fanfic , I just want to make it more interesting thought (in some chapter, maybe) . So forgive me and sorry if you don't like my story.

From : **Midnight~~~**

You know my english is bad so forgive me.

* * *

**I wish the time has stopped**

** Chapter 3**

_Flashback_

_"Who's there?" yelled Allen and all their eye's attention are at the forest._

_Two figures walked out the shadow_

_" So you founded us." A girl with pink medium-lenght spiky hair appeared. Her voice was high and seemed to be excited._

_" Gihihi, you're not easy." opposite to the first girl, her voice was low and full of mocking. She has long spiky black hair._

* * *

The pink-haired girl is wearing a black sleeveless with golden border, the sleeveless was left open and untucked. Her chest wrapped by clothes. Her black big round eyes filled with fighting spirit. Her fluffy pink hair trailed by the wind. She's just like a strawberry. The black-haired girl is wearing her usual outfit( described in Chapter 1), but with different colour - dark purple. Not like the first girl, her red eyes are sharp and filled with annoyance. Her spiky black hair looked like a hedgehog. Even we know it may hurt but we still want to touch it because of its cuteness.

_Strike! - thought Lavi_. And Allen by instinct hit Lavi's head

"Ouch! What you did that for?"

"Who are you? You seem nor a human neither an Akuma. " asked Allen, ignore Lavi's question.

"Wow! How did you know?" surprised the pinkette.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" pouted Lavi

"What is an "Akuma"?" asked the orther girl with a glare

"Eh? You don't know?" looked Lavi with curiosity " Akuma are created when a living human in mourning over the loss of a loved one makes a contract with the Millenium Earl to bring the soul of said lost loved one back."

"Who's that "Mommy Ear"?" asked the pink-hared girl with a pout "I don't like long words"

"It's M-I-L-L-E-N-I-U-M E-A-R-L, Flame-brain!" shouted the black girl

_Is "Flame-brain" her nickname or something? - thought Allen and Lavi at the same time_

Allen chuckled and he asked "What's your name?"

"I'm Na-" "Hey! Don't say your name to strangers. We don't know if we can trust them yet" she cut out the "Flame-brain" girl's sentence

"Oh, you right!" the pinkette scratched her head " How about a match?"

"A match?"

"Yeah! An 1-on-1 match. If you win or tie, I'll tell you my name. If you lose you'll leave. My opponent is you." she said, while pointing her finger at Allen

"What?! B-But I can't fight girls" protested Allen

"Scared? If so you can go home. This island is our territory. I can chase you home if I want. " mocked the black girl

"Fine" sighed Allen " but be careful. I might hurt you."

"Yosh! Let's start. And don't underestimate me, boy." she said as she slammed her fist and fire covered them.

Lavi and Allen stared at her with surprise.

"Is that a trick or something?" aked Allen

" Hey, focus to the fight!" said the pinkette

And the girl dashed to Allen with speed of light.

_Wow, she's fast._

As she ready to punch Allen in the face but Allen dodge it.

_Suge! He can dodge my attack._

"Hm, seem I underestimated you. You're quiet strong." calmly said Allen.

"Told you not to" the girl smirked.

In a blink of eyes she stepped backward, jump into the air and she shouted " FIRE DRAGON ROAR! "

And flame come out from her mouth and targeted Allen. Suddenly Allen yelled " Innocence Activate!"

And his right hand transformed into a big silver-colour claw and he use it to shield himself. The fire separated into many direction. Shock written on the girls' faces.

" Y-Your hand..." the girls trembled

Allen sighed, he expected the disgusting look from people, who saw his right hand, they will keep distant and avoid him. Especially girls.

" SO COOOOL! " yelled the girls. Allen's and Lavi's eyes widened

" How did you get it? Is it made from metal? Do you have magic like Gajeela ?" the pink-haired girl asked with her sparkling eyes

_So many question - sweatdropped Allen_

" Who is Gajeela ?" asked Lavi

" She's here. It was a tie, so I'll tell you my name. Natsumi Dragneel. Nice to meet you. Oh! It seem you're stronger than you look." smile Natsu. Everyone could tell that's a fake smile.

"And mine is Allen Walker. Nice to meet you. Everyone said that too." smiled Allen _Why she have to make a fake smile?_

" Sheez, since Flame-brain introduced herself so I have too. Gajeela. Gajeela Redfox."

" Oh! I am Lavi Bookman!" said Lavi cheerfully

" Book?... Levi?..." confused Gajeel and suddenly she got electrical shock." AAARRRGGG!" screamed Gajeela and she lost unconscious.

" EH?! Gajeela-san? What happened? Natsumi-san! Do something!" Panic-ed Allen and Lavi

" Haiz, just give her 5 minute." Natsumi sighed

" Don't you worry about her? She's your family!" shouted Lavi

"Family? Don't be ridiculous. I don't have any family." Natsumi whispered that only Allen heard.

_She don't have any family?- thought Allen_

"Since I trust you guys so I'll give you a hint" said Natsumi with the sad look on her face

"When the shadows covered us,

When the sun falls down

Only 3 of us alone in this cruel world.

Let the past go away

Don't remember about it

Or else, the only one in pain is you"

"Hmm... Where did I heard it before?" said Lavi

" You know?" Surprised Allen

" Of cause! I've read all the book 3 times in Black Order's library" said Lavi proudly

"No wonder..." raised a voice from behind.

"How do you feel, Gajeela-san?"

"I'm fine"

" Yosh, let's find Windom!" said Natsumi

" Um, Natsumi-san, who's Windom?

" He's our brother" said Gajeela

"How about rest a little bit? You just got electrified." worried Lavi

"Shut up! You baka usagi!"

"Eh?! How did you know my nickname?"

"Your hair"

"Oh.."

"You guys, hurry up" shouted Natsumi from 100 feet away.

"Tch. Shut up"

_Just now she sounded like Yuu.-chuckled Lavi_

"Ne, Natsumi-san. What do you mean earlier that you're not a human or an Akuma?" interested Allen

"That's... none of your business. I don't want to talk about it."

_Hmm, interesting. They have too much secret. And that Windom person too.- thought Allen and Lavi _

* * *

As 15 minute passed raised a new voice

"Uwaa~! Gajeela-neechan, Natsumi-neechan! Kanda-san is too scary!"

_Now that's_ familiar.

* * *

Soooooooo~ Did you like it? It was the longest chapter I ever type. Hope I'm not disappointed you.

Bye~~

*Oww, my fingers hurt~~~*


	4. From strangers to friends

Hi, I'm back!~~~

Thanks to** MidnightFlare72 **and** OtakuGalaxy(guest) **for your reviews

Thanks to **MidnightFlare72** for your follow.

This chapter contain Natsu x Allen.

** I wish the time has stopped**

** Chapter 4**

* * *

_Flashback_

_As 15 minute passed raised a new voice_

_"Uwaa~! Gajeela-neechan, Natsumi-neechan! Kanda-san is too scary!"_

_Now that's familiar._

* * *

Allen's POV

"Yo, Windom! This is Allen and Lavi." greeted Natsumi as she waved her hand to a 16-years old boy. He is wearing a red coat which matched his blue hair and black pants. Around his arms and legs he wears wing-like attachments

"Hi, Allen-san, Lavi-san. I'm Windom Marvell. Sorry for my sisters' behaviours. Well, I sense her power from here."

"It's fine. Nice to meet you, Windom-san" I smiled as Lavi stared at Windom

"Ano... Is something wrong?" confused Windom

" Nothing , just you're far different from what I expected." answered Lavi

" What do you mean?"

" I imagined that you're scary-looking, powerful, evil and tall. " laughed Lavi

" Hahahahaha! That's hilarious!" Natsumi burst out of laughed

_She's cute when she laugh... WAIT! Did I said she's cute?! I just met her. Urgg! Stop thinking like that!_

" That's sure creepy. What make you think that?" sweatdropped Windom

Lavi suddenly stepped back, sensing a familiar aura.

" WINDOM-SAN! YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN THAT FAR!" shouted Lenalee

"Hah...hah" painted Kanda

" Oh, hello, Yuu! " cheered Lavi

" Do you have a death wish, baka usagi?" asked Kanda with his murderous glare, pointing Mugen to Lavi's chin

" Windom, who're they?" Asked curiously Natsumi

" Ah, this is Kanda-san and Lenalee-san" smiled Windom " and they're my sisters, Gajeela-neechan and Natsumi-neechan "

" Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee. ." Lenalee introduced herself

"Kanda Yuu. Don't dare you to call me Yuu or I'll kill you." warned Kanda

" Gihihi, as if you can kill us" smirked coldly Gajeela "We can't be killed that easily"

" What do you mean?" Asked Lavi

" Nah, just forget about it. You won't understand it." Gajeela shook her head

" Mooo~ Are you guys done talking? I'm hungry." interrupted Natsumi

" Hai, hai... Ne, mina-san, would you like to join us for dinner? Since it already late perhaps you can stay with us for a night." invited Windom

" Ok, if you fine with it" accepted Lenalee cheerfully

" Yosh! Today we'll have a welcome party! Hurry up! I'm starving!"

" Wait us, Natsumi-neechan!" Yelled Windom

"Tch, idiot" said Kanda and Gajeela at the same time

_I swear they sounded exactly the same._

**Time skip**

Lavi's POV

As we continue walking on the rocky path we saw a big graveyard with at lease 100 graves. On each of them have a red flower. Deep blood-red.

_Humf, how could they live here all the time? It's creepy._

Much later we noticed a 5 meters high stone. On it written:

**FAIRY TAIL**

**"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist...**

**Like them, this place as an eternal mystery...**

**A never ending adventure!**

** _Macarov Dreyar_**

And on the other side written:

**Leaving Fairy Tail**

**1/You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to other as long as you live.**

**2/You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.**

**3/Though our path may have diverged, you must continue live out your live with all your might, you must never consider your own live to do something insignificant and must never forget your friends for long as you live.**

_Hmm, interesting... This " fairy tail"_

"Ne, Windom-san, what's "Fairy Tail" and whose are those graves?" I asked.

Windom, Gajeela and Natsumi suddenly stopped, stared with widened eyes then Lenalee hit my head and said, panic-ed

"Ouch!"

" S-Sorry for Lavi's rudeness!" apologized Lenalee

"No, it's fine. It's because someone casted a spell on this island that only people, who saw death, can see that graveyard and that stone. And that "Fairy Tail" you called, I don't know much about them. It was already there when I was here" said Windom sadly

"So how did you ended up on this island?" I asked, tried to change the theme

" I... don't know." Said Gajeela " 10 years ago I have already been on this island without knowing. Maybe it's the effect of memory lost. I don't remember anything except my name and their name." and she pointed at Natsumi and Windom. " And their reasons are the same" For some reason I can tell that she's sad about another thing.

_Great, now I made it worse.__  
_

Then in front of us appeared a big wooden house with 2 floors.

" Finally! Come in! " cheered Natsumi

" Wow! Your house's sure big and well-built!" said Lenalee as she knocked the wall

" Really? Gajeela-neechan and Natsumi-neechan built it" smiled Windom

" WHAT?!" Lenalee, Allen and I shouted

"I thought you built it..." surprised Allen

" No, I just helped them. Gajeela-neechan and Natsumi-neechan are stronger than me" chuckled Windom

"But you're the fastest among us." added Natsumi

" It's true. Even Lenalee can't catch you." I said

" Enough of your chit chat. I'm starving" hissed Gajeela

" Ok"

* * *

After the party

" I'm sleepy" yawned Lenalee

" Okey, you guys, We have 7 futons and 4 rooms for 2, seems someone have to sleep alone" said Windom

" I will" said Kanda and Gajeela at the same time. They looked at each other with electrics.

" Tch, fine" annoyed Gajeela " I'll sleep somewhere else"

" Hmm? Where?" I asked

" None of your business" Gajeela said and she walked away

" Haiz, don't worry about her. She never sleep inside" said Natsumi "So I'll sleep with Allen!"

~~~SILENCE~~~

3

2

1

" NO! NATSUMI, YOU CAN'T!" yelled Lenalee and Windom. And anyone, who heard that, blushed, even Kanda. ( well, who not blush when a girl said that XD)

" Why?" asked Natsumi

" B-Because y-you are a girl, and h-he is a boy" Windom explained

" So? "

" You sure slow" sighed Kanda

" And why Allen?" I asked, smirking

" So I could attack while he sleep." Grinned Natsumi

Now everybody has pokerface. In their mind have the same think: _She's too innocent and carefree_

"No, Natsumi-nee, I'll decide, Lavi-san and Allen-san, Lenalee with you, I and Kanda-san will be alone. No more discussing."

"But..."

" No buts, Natsumi-nee. Oh, good night, mina. " yawned Windom

" Good night"

* * *

Well, hope you satisfied with this. :)

Sorry if I made mistakes. I promise the next chapter will contain Lenalee x Windom

Hope you a good day. I'm out. Bye~~


	5. Farewell, Fiore

Sorry if I made you wait too long~~ Midnight-chan is back~~

Thanks to the one and only **MidnightFlare72** for your continuous reviews. *bow*

* * *

**I wish the time has stopped**

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback_

_"No, Natsumi-nee, I'll decide, Lavi-san and Allen-san, Lenalee with you, I and Kanda-san will be alone. No more discussing."_

_"But..."_

_" No buts, Natsumi-nee. Oh, good night, mina. " yawned Windom_

_" Good night"_

* * *

**Around 3 am**

Lenalee POV

_ Urg.. What time is it? Eh! Only 3 a.m.?! _I sighed and saw Natsumi sleeping. _Oh, well. guess I'll take a walk. Yawn~~_

As I walk in the hall, I noticed that Windom still awake. _I wonder what he's doing_. I knocked and opened the door...

" Who's there?" Windom yelled slight enough not to wake up everyone. He look scared, as if somebody will know his secret.

" Is me" I answered

" Your name?" he asked sharply

I surprised and stared in his eyes, they look like he never meet me before.

"It's Lenalee." I confused

"Oh, sorry, I just forgot" Windom looked relieved

" It's fine. Are you ok? You look tired. You should get some sleep, it's late now"

"How about you?"

"Oh, haha, I couldn't sleep so I decide to take a walk and then I saw light in your room. Are you writing a diary?" I asked, while about to reach the diary

" DON'T TOUCH MY DIARY!" He screamed

I jolted, stepped back. Windom snatched his diary and hold it tight in his chest.

" What happened? " immediately appeared Natsumi, Lavi, Allen and Kanda

" Nothing! I just asked if he's writing diary"

" He treasure his diary than anything. He only show them to the people really close to him." Sighed Natsumi

" Look, Windom, I'm awful sorry, I won't do it next time, so forgive me?" Apologized Lenalee

" Ok..." painted Windom as he wiped his sweat." I'm sorry I'm wake you guys up."

"It's ok. More important that you're fine." Smiled Allen

" Natsumi, come here. " Windom said and he showed his diary to Natsumi

" Hmm, understood. So... Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, right? Let's go back to sleep." She smiled as she pushed us out of the room and she locked it

**In the hall**

" Man..." Sigh Lavi

"What's wrong, Lavi-kun?" I asked

" I really don't understand them."

" What do you mean?" asked Allen

" Well, Natsumi said she isn't a human but she don't know the Earl or Akuma. Gajeela got elecriced when she murmured something about book and Levi. The hint, which Natsumi told us , is a spell, or rather a game, called " Forbidden Name" or " Forgotten Past". It make people forget what happened in their past and they got electrical shock when they said something related their past and their memories will be resetted by midnight. The game will end when you remained full memory. The game only start when 2 or more players with the same power level" Lavi paused before he continue " but the important here is this spell can only cast by themselves. And until 1972 years ago no body heard if that spell again, and that supposed to be that no one know how to activate it."

" What?!" Allen and me were shocked

" Maybe that weakling wrote what happened today in his diary." Said Kanda in his annoyed tone

"Now I remembered it" I clapped my hands" When Windom met me his said about "Romeo" and he got electrical shock too!"

"And how could they activated that spell. You said that it forgotten 1972 years ago... " said Allen

" Haha. Maybe them 2000 years old." Joked Lavi " Hahaha..ha...ha."

We stared weirdly at Lavi

"Or maybe not..."

Suddenly Allen's cursed eye react and we thought the same thing

_Akuma!_

"3 level II and 2 level V at south." Allen whispered

**At south**

As we running we heard a mocking voice

" Gihihi,don't be so impatient. The fun just start."

_It's Gajeela!_

And we hide in a bush, watched them. Gajeela jumped high and shouted

" IRON DRAGON CLAW!" and 3 level II Akuma disappeared and we stared in aw

_ Not even Allen or Kanda could kill 3 Akumas in 1 attack!_

" You just got lucky 'cause they're weak! But we're the strongest and fastest!"creepy laughed the 2 other Akumas. Suddenly the Akuma and the trio looked at our direction

" Seems we have some guest"

_Oh no, they found us!_

" Innocence Activate " I shouted and prepared for battle. But the Akuma was so fast that I couldn't react to it. Before I realize, I was captured. The other Akuma has ability to stole energy so soon my Dark Boots fainted.

"Lenalee!" yelled everybody

" Muahahahaha! Don't move or I'll kill your little friend."

"Tch, you bastard." Kanda clenched his fist.

"Natsumi, Windom, kill it." Calmly said Gajeela with blank expression

" What!? But Lenalee can be killed!" Shouted Natsumi, Windom and Allen

" So what? We, dragonslayers, don't need a heart. You can die if you let your emotion control you. For example, like you, Bookman." glared Gajeela at Lavi

We stared at her. _ How did she know about Bookman?_

" I'll save her! Guess I'll use it." Said Windom

_It?_

" Dragon's dance of freedom" as he said, all of his power( You can call it chakra, mana, energy or something like that) focused at his feet. His wing-like attachments glow and ...

_Fwooosh! The Akuma was sent flying 10 meters away! Amazing! _

_Wait a minute , if we're 5 meters on the air and the Akuma, which held me was sent flying so that mean..._

" Kyyyyyaaaa!" I screamed as I fall down from the sky and fell into Windom's arms. He smiled warmly

" I'm sorry if I scared you"

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. W-What is this feeling? I can feel blood rushed in my face._

" T-Thank you" I jumped off his arm

"Now, excuse me." He said and he dashed to Natsumi and they shouted together

" FIRE DRAGON STORM!" And a flame storm from their mouth attacked the last Akuma.

"Fiew! Finally! What time is it? Already 6 am?" Yawned Natsumi

We stared at each other and I nodded, as if I know what are they thinking about.

" Natsumi-san, Gajeela-san, Windom-san, you're chosen as an exorcist so you'll join us, the Black Order." Said Allen

" What is an exorcist?" asked Windom

" Exorcists are people chosen by God. We use Innocence to kill Akuma , that demons you fight earlier. " explained Lavi

" What's Innocence?" he asked again

" Innocence is the only weapon that can destroy Akuma. We can use it to injure the Earl and his followers, the Noah family. You can recognize them by gray skin and star shape diamonds on their forehead. "

" Urg... My head is spinning." Said Natsumi

" You Flame idiot, that's mean exorcises are allies and Earl and the Noah are at bad side." Gajeela tried to make sure that Natsumi could understand it.

" Okay, but 1 question. How we're going to get out of this island?" asked Natsumi

"By boat, of course." said Allen

" But this is a floating island, its coordinates change by hours, ya know" answered Gajeela

" Don't worry. I brought the phone. They said the boat will be ready in 1 hour." I said

"Hurry up, Gajeela-nee, Natsumi-nee. We have to pack up." Said Windom

" Yosh, let's meet here in 1 hour" exclaimed Natsumi

**1 hour later**

Still Lenalee POV

When they come back I saw Gajeela carried a big black bag with Natsumi and Windom on her shoulder. We gazed at her in amazement.

"Tch, gonna look at me forever? Take them on the boat." said Gajeela and she threw the bag toward to Lavi.

"Uwaaa! Don't throw so suddenly! Anyway, how did you carried this with 2 people? This bag height at least 50 kg!"said Lavi

"Tch, shut up, Baka usagi" Tch-ed Gajeela

"Gajeela-san, what happened to Natsumi-san and Windom-san?" I asked

"Flame Brain got sleepy, and Windom just got tired from using too much energy, just hurry up get into the boat! They're heavy!"yelled Gajeela

"O-Okay!"

_I have to admit that Windom looks cute when he sleep_ I thought and giggled

**On the boat**

"Urg..." Moaned Gajeela

" Gajeela, are you alright? You look sick."worried Allen

" That's why urg... I hate... transport..."

" So that mean you have a motion sickness" I chuckled

"Mmm, good morning, everybody." Waked Windom

" Urg... Windom, cast... Troia ...on me" moaned Gajeela

"Okay" Windom placed his hands on Gajeela's back and his hand glowed.

"Pheww, thanks a lot"

" As you see, I'm a healer too."smiled Windom " and like you said before, we're playing that game, "Forbidden Name""

"Eh? You heard us?" Sweatdropped Allen

"Of course don't underestimate dragonslayers' abilities."said Windom

" Oh, Gajeela, Windom, can I ask some question?" Asked Lavi and all attention gathered to him

" Go ahead"

"What is "dragonslayer"?"

"Dragonslayers are people with power strong enough to kill a dragon."

"Do dragon even exist?"

"Of course! To gain dragonslayer's power, you have to learn it from a dragon since childhood"

"What!? You raised by a dragon?" Surprised Allen

"Yeah. "

"That make no sense. A dragon teach you to kill its own kind. That ridiculous." Said Kanda

" Well, dragons have bad side and good side too, ya know. Some want to protect humankind, and the other want to destroy it" explained Gajeela

" But the dragonslayer's only weakness is... motion sickness."

I blinked my eyes in disbelief

"HAHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Lavi burst out of laughing.

"Stop laughing , baka usagi!" Emberassed Gajeela

"Okay, let's change the topic" Lavi changed to his serious voice " How did you know about Bookman?"

"..." Gajeela glanced at Windom.

"It's okay, Gajeela-née, I trust them" said Windom

" Do you know Levi Bookman?" Questioned Gajeela

"Of course, Levi Bookman is the only Bookman that gained the "Endless Knowledge", but unfortunately he disappered 5 years after, someone said that he has found his love and he changed his family to "McGarden". He wrote a book about his adventure with his friend and his family. Hmmm, what he called his family?"

"Fairy Tale" said Gajeela

"Yeah, wait... Is it the name we read on the rock before?" said Lavi

" 'cause this is his hometown"

" What made you think like that?"

"On one of the graves you saw earlier written " Levi McGarden" and below it "The loved Bookman" "

"Really?" surprised Lavi

" Believe or not it's up to you" as she said a ring interrupted

**BEEEEEEEP! Attention, we'll be at Kuroyama (Black Mountain) in 20 minutes. Please don't forget your belongings.**

"Yosh, let's go! I'm all fired up!" Raised a voice from behind

" Natsumi! You're awake!" Cheered Windom

**Time skip**

"Huff, why did they, hah, have to, hah, build it on, hah, the mountain" painted Natsumi

"I don't know. But you'll used to it sooner or later." Smiled Allen

**Double time skip**

**In the Black Order**

_"Look, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi come back With 3 people they said in the report." _

* * *

Pheeeeeeewwwww!~~~~

Now my hands turned to jelly... I think I have skipped the time a lot

Hope you like it. Tell me if I have any grammar mistakes, ok?

Midnight-chan wished you a happy day and lucky too, desu~~~

Bye~~


	6. Meet the Queen Dragon

SORRY! I'M LATE! I kinda tripped and fell down the stairs. I ended up at the hospital. The doctor said I have to wait about 2~3 weeks to full recovery. I will try to keep update TT^TT

ATTENTION! I'll change the Noah's, Hevlaska's and the Black Order's history/past. The Black Order has been created after Acnologia attacked Fiore (that's when Fairy Tail's members still alive, when Team Natsu only 19~22 years old). The Innocence were created by The Black Order's creator. The Earl was defeated once, may I add, almost dead, but he successfully escape with the boat. After 200 years he came back with the Noahs to revenge the Black Order. Every Bookman in junior has a prove material that he's Bookman and every Bookman has his own prove item, but his student will have the same as his master.(Sowwy, I'm not good when it's come to explanation)

You may think that: "If the Black Order created the Innocences then why they are searching for them?". Haha, that's a S-e-c-r-e-t~ Just read and then you'll find out why~

Oh, yeah, before I forgot. I'll write synchronization rate as synchro rate for short (Hope it allowed)

Now I present you

**I wish the time has stopped**

**Chapter 6**

_Flashback_

_**In the Black Order**_

_"Look, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi come back With 3 people they said in the report."_

* * *

_"Hm, let them pass, but the Gate Keeper will examine the girls and the boy first"_said Komui

But suddenly a voice raised and echoed all the Black Order

**"You don't need to examine them"**

"Whoa, who's talking?

"This voice... is Hevlaska!" surprised Komui and all, who heard that

"Are you sure? I never expected that you would ever let someone in"

**"Don't worry, I know them"**

"Okay,then open the Gate"

* * *

Natsumi POV

I feel a familiar aura in this Order.

**"You don't need to examine them"**

"This voice..." my eyes lit up

**"Don't worry, I know them"**

"Yup! It's she!" Cheered Windom

"Let's go" said Gajeela

"Hey, wait" yelled Kanda" Tch"

_This voice, this smell... I can't be wrong, it's definitely her! it led me, or rather us to a giant room_

"HEVLASKA!~~~" We shouted as we jump into the air and hug her

"Stop! You're under arrest for attacking Hevlaska!" shouted a man, who look exactly like Hitler (I think so XD)

" We? Attack Hevlaska" smirked Gajeela" it's just a welcome hug"

" What do you mean? You know her?" asked Lavi

" Well, I told you, we're dragonslayers, and so Hevlaska is our Her Majesty, the Queen Of Dragon, she rules all the dragons on the world!" said Windom

" What?! That's mean Hevlaska is a Dragon?!" wide eyed Allen

"Yeah, right, Hevlaska?" I turned around, faced Hevlaska

**"You're right. I never expected to see you here."**

"Are they exorcist?" asked Komui

" Yes"

**"Let's see how improved your synchro rate, you first, Natsumi. Hmm, 14...25...57...70...81...159...185%!"**

" What?! She's even stronger than general Cross!" surprised Komui

**" It's Gajeela's turn. ****34...56...92...167...184%!"**

"So that mean she held back at the island" said Allen

"YATAA!~~ I'M STRONGER THAN GAJEELA!~~" screamed Natsumi at top of her voice

"Shut up, flame-brain. It's only 1%. It doesn't count.

"Yes, it does.~~"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

**"SILENCE"**

"Aye!" I felt shiver run down my shiver.

**"Now, Windom, my dear. Come here."**

"Ok" he said with a kind smile

**" 24...46...78...95%!"**

"I expected higher than 95%" frowned Leverrier

"You do? Hahaha!" evily laughed Gajeela "Can you even fight? Or you just standing here watching the 'performance' with the Earl?"

"You!" yelled Leverrier

**"Calm down, superior Leverrier. And you Gajeela, watch your mouth. I have to check Windom's synchro rate"**

"Tch"

_Haiz, she never fixed it_

"I thought you just checked him" asked Komui

**"He has 2 Innocence, like we says"**

"What? 2 Innocence?!" surprised Lenalee

**"Yes, one for battle and the other one's ability is healing"**

"Oh right! On the way he said he is a healer too" Lavi clapped his hands

**"Let's see. 34...68...152...179...200...303%!"**

"T-That impossible!" Kanda's eyes widened

"Hehe, I think that's because I have to heal Gajeela-neechan's and Natsumi-neechan's injures everyday. They always fight each other" Windom said sheepishly as he scratched his head

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at me and the Iron girl with weird looks.

_What's wrong with it? We are just training._

"Impressive. In my records, no one have reached that high. Except for 1 person." said an old man as all eyes looked at him

_He's short. And he looked like a panda too_ I chuckled

"What's wrong ?" Asked the man

" Nah, you just like a Panda, even your height too" I laughed

" You have good eyes! I think that too! By the way he's a Bookman. Just call him Panda-jiji" laughed Lavi

" Tch, now a second baka usagi" tch-ed Kanda

" Hey! I'm not a rabbit! I'm a mighty dragon!" I pouted

"You sure get along well" chuckled Lenalee and Allen

_Are? Allen's face seems red. Maybe just me imagination._

"AHEM!" Panda-jiji coughed " back to the story, In my records, no one have reached that high. Except for 1 person. It's the creator of the Black Order. In the record, it was a swordwoman. Her synchro rate was about 546%. She was almost defeated the Earl once."

"What?! everybody seemed really surprised

_Hmm. I decided! I'll pass her synchro rate one day! Did he said "swordwoman"?_

"I heard that her hair was red, or rather scarlet. Her Innocence can change into any kind of weapons and armor"

_Scarlet? Armor? Isn't that just like that person?_

" She is kind and strong. She created the Order with her Husband. He has blue hair. Some said he has a curse on his right eyes."

_Blue hair? A curse? No way..._

" If she is a knight then he is a mage. She called herself-" He tried to say as he was interfered by Gajeela

"Erza Scarlet, The Fairy Tail Titania" she said that name cooly

_IS ERZA?! So that's mean her husband is..._

"That's right and her husband's name was-"

"Jellal Fernandes, The Time Travel Criminal (I don't know what people call him but this is just a nickname I thought. I think it's cool :))" Windom answered as he closed his eyes

"Who are you? How did you know about our creator?" glared Leverrier

"We're nobody..." hummed Windom " we're just people of past~" (Ok? since when in my story Windom became this creepy?)

"Link, leed them to their room. Hevlaska, I believe we need to talk." commanded Leverrier

Lavi POV

_Okay this is too weird. I have too much question. Who they really are? How did they know about Black Order's creator? What's Fairy Tail? They seemed to know it! Wait, Gajeela didn't even tell me how she know about Bookman! Okay, I should ask Hevlaska or else my mind is going to blow._

**"What do you want to know, superior Leverrier?**

"I want to ask!" I shouted

**" Go ahead"**

"How did they know about the Black Order's creator?"

**"Why don't you just ask them?"**

"Ara? Okay... why did those 3 played such dangerous games?"

**"Game? Forbidden Name?"**

"Yeah"

"Oh, that game which have to find your memories?" asked Komui

**"Hmm... You know, everyone have something they want to forget"**

_Want to forget?_

"So why did they know about Bookman? They even know about Levi Bookman"

"They know him?" surprised Panda-jiji

"Um, Who is Levi Bookman?" asked Johnny

" He is the first and the legendary Bookman" Lenalee explained

" Sorry for interrupting, but it seems they forgot their bag" said Allen and he pointed to the black bag, which laying on the floor

"Open it" demanded Leverrier  
"Yes, sir" Allen opened it and saw...

* * *

How do you think about this chapter? hope you like it

I will try to keep update.^V^. Tell me if I have any mistake.


	7. Levi Bookman's diary

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! There're some exams past weeks so my parents keep the laptop out of my reach, so that I can study properly. They said that if I could pass the perfect score they'll return it or else I'VE TO SAY GOODBYE TO IT! And what? My heart almost stopped when the teacher return my exam and AWESOME! THANKS TO GOD! I SURVIVED! I promise that in the next chapter I'll present you an EXTRA chapie! So forgive me?. Okay, I'll stop talking

* * *

**I wish the time has stopped**

**Chapter 7**

**_Flashback_**

_" Sorry for interrupting, but it seems they forgot their bag" said Allen and he pointed to the black bag, which laying on the floor_

_"Open it" demanded Leverrier " but, first, everybody get out of the room, except Walker, Bookmans, Kanda, Komui and Lenalee Lee, of course, Hevlaska, too._

* * *

When there were only they left in the room , Allen opened the bag and saw 7 crystal cubes, inside each of them were 7 fire-like sparkling gems with 7 different colours: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and black.

"Wow... What are those? They're beautiful and look like rainbow too" Lenalee said while everyone gazed at them

"Not surprise enough like this!" exclaimed Lavi as he holding a big book with gold frame, decorated with silver flowers. On the book written a blue-gray metal letters:

**"Fairy Tail**

**My friends, My home and My love"**

''"Fairy Tail"? Isn't it the name you said in the report?" Komui tilted his head

"Yeah" said Lavi as he opened the book

"That's Levi Bookman's book" said Bookman

"What?! Why did they have it?" surprised Komui

"It's true! Look!" shouted Lavi "It's his handwriting!"

**"Fairy Tail - a guild, where you can feel like your home**

**Weak, strong, tall, short - it doesn't matter when you here.**

**Everybody here has a scar in their heart**

**But they won't tell you, they don't want pity, they want friendship, happiness.**

**Even you're our enemy, you can join us every time you want**

**We'll welcome you with open arms"**

"Hm, seems like he's very loyal to this "Fairy Tail"" commented Leverrier

"True, but how did they have Levi Bookman's handwrite book?!" wide-eyed Lavi

"Walker, Lavi Bookman, Kanda and Lenalee Lee keep your eyes on them. It's an order." demanded Leverrier

"Hai, sir"

"Wow, panda-jiji, you've to see this" gasped Lavi

"What?"

"Listen to me" Lavi pointed at the line and read it out loud

**"As the time passed, finally there's a new member! Well, that's a surprise, I don't sure if somebody would like to join a 'guild of destruction' like this. His name's Lucika Heartfilla. Hm, that's a familiar family, but I can't remember where I have heard of this. He has blond hair, his skin is sure pale for a boy. He's 17 years old. Wow! And he's a celestial spirit mage!"**

"Mage? I can understand that was a long ago, but I don't think mages are exist" said Allen

"Allen, Bookmans don't lie"

"What's a celestial spirit mage?" asked Lenalee

"Silence! Let him finish!" shouted Leverrier

**"Celestial Spirit mages are people, which owned the zodiac keys. Usually they don't have physical strength, they use their energies to summon the spirit. How strong their spirit are depend on their user. He has 3 golden keys: Aquarium, Taurus, Cancer and 4 silver keys: Holorogium, Crux, Lira and Nicola. Anyways, we became best friends, we have many things in common! Like reading books and talking about ... girls"**

"That's sure sound like Lavi" said Allen while everyone else nodded in agreement

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" pouted Lavi

BAM! Bookman kicked his face!

"Shut up and continue reading!" he shouted

"H-Hai..."

**"Hell yeah! He even write stories! His stories are incredible awesome! I'm sure he'll be a famous writer someday... **

** Everyone knows that we, Fairy Tail, and Phantom Lord aren't in good term, so we have to stay away from them any cost. So days pass peaceful until someone from Phantom Lord attacked me, Jet and Droy, they pinned us to a tree and then the war between us begun... I feel so useless... DAMN IT! Why couldn't I help them! ****DAMN IT! ****DAMN IT! ****DAMN IT! ****DAMN IT! ****DAMN IT! ****DAMN IT! ****DAMN IT! ****DAMN IT! ****DAMN IT! ****DA-"**

"Okay, you can skip that part" said Leverrier

" Why would they do something so horrible?" said sadly Lenalee

**"At the end of the war **(Sorry, but I don't feel like rewriting what happened at the war, so please pretend that they've read it)** we found out that Lucika is the son of the richest Family Heartfilla! No wonder it sound so familiar! He ran away from his forceful marriage, which was held by his father, Jude Heartfillia. He wanted to feel freedom, makes friends. Thanks to him I stopped to feel like a burden to everyone.**

**But, I kinda feel sorry for him, Who knows that he was saved by a girl~"**

" How pathetic" Tch-ed Kanda

**" Her name's Natsumi Dragneel"**

At this Lavi stopped, everyone frozed

"Maybe it's a relative of Natsumi" said Allen

"I don't think so" said Lavi

**"What to say? She's cute and cheerful. She has white skin, althought she's a fire dragonslayer, she has pink hair too. She always smile and gain people's truth easily. When she laugh, anyone's heart will melt at this ( or maybe not everyone) and all of their worries will pushed away. If it isn't for Lucika, I would go strike for her!"**

" I wonder, how similar Levi Mcgarden and Lavi" said Komui as everyone else nodded in agreement

"Hey! What does that mean? I'm hurt!" pouted Lavi again, but decided to continue his reading, not wanting to feel panda-jiji's kicks again

**" Well, I'm not surprised ****I'm not surprised 'cause she's his first friend. And she's innocent and dense type afterall, no wonder he fall in L-O-V-E with her~ You think I would steal her from him? No, please. She's only fifteen and I - twenty, I don't feel like a pedo****"**

"I don't know, It sounds weirder and weirder, but I don't think she's Natsumi"

"I think maybe it's a coincident, afterall, they share the same family!" exclaimed Lenalee

"So you think that Natsumi-girl is a 2000 years old hag who looks like 15, huh, Moyashi?

"Nope, of corse, but my name's A-L-L-E-N! Bakanda!" Yelled Allen  
"Tch, whatever"

**"But, still, I wonder who attacked us that day? What a shocked new! I has beaten up by a GIRL! It's worse than Lucika's case! I feel super shameful and embarrassing! And at top of that, pathetic too! Thanks to god, she's a dragonslayer too, like Natsumi, but an iron one. So that's obvious she's stronger than me. But somehow she joined our guild! What?! She attacked us, destroyed our home, and now joined our guild? Well, I don't know what's Master thinking! Anyways her name's Gajeela Redfox."**

"Another coincident, I think" frowned Komui

"Yeah, maybe"

******"She almost everyday challenged Natsumi on a fight and they always end up with a mess or some injures. Sometimes Erza puts an end to it. I'm warning you: DON'T EVER TRY TO MESS WITH HER! She's maybe beautiful, but she's insane! Oh, well, back to our iron dragonslayer. One day she told me to meet her at the forest. I trembled at the thought what she's gonna do with me. When I met her, she demanded me to close my eyes. I prayed that she's not doing any harm to my poor little soul. Suddenly, I felt something warm against my li-"**

Lavi unexpectedly stopped and he's blushing madly

"Lavi?" asked Komui

"I swear I didn't know anything!" Shouted Lavi as he put the book on the ground and refused to read

"Tch, if the baka usagi don't know how to read then I'll read it" Tch-ed Kanda

******"Suddenly, I felt something warm against my lips. S-She's k-kissing me?! Her tongue is exploring my mouth. Then I fell on the ground, sensing something under me. I opened my eyes and saw that's I'm on top of her and grabbing her, well I think you can understand it, and my leg is between her. Well, what an awkward situation. She's blushing like a tomato and pushed me away, she whispered in my ear "That was an apology" and then ran away"**

Now it's Kanda turn to stop, his face flustered, almost dropped the book. Wow, it's rare to see Kanda like this but, aw, what a waste, Timcanpy isn't here.

"Aw, how cute! But because we'll need some experience soon, _Kanda_, so I'll continue it" Komui said Kanda's name dangerously. And we all know the problem here, ALMA

**"WOW, I can't believe my eyes! I touched my lips and thought 'Her lips are soft and tasted like ...raspberry...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING?! ****I'M A BOOKMAN! I'M SUPPOSED NOT TO FEEL LIKE THAT?! Ok, calm down, It's just because she kissing me so suddenly. Right, i don't like it either. Okay, It's nothing to worry about. I toke a deep breath and walked home. I think I should take a bath and then sleep, so forget what happened**

**Day XX/XX/X975**

**What a morning! I woke up by a knock at the door, I yawned and lazily walked to the door, and opened it. There stood Gajeela. She shouted "Just forget what happened yesterday and think of it like an accident!" and then slammed the door and then disappeared. I blinked my eyes few times to realize what happened and gasped. I quickly changed and catch her. But unfortunately she avoided me! TT^TT *sob* When I approached her, she would take a mission from the Mission Board and then go away, or she started to challenge Natsumi. Oh, God, what did I do to deserve thi-"**

The speech was interrupted by a very very super super murderous and angry Gajeela

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Oops, we're doomed.

* * *

Here's your LevixGajeela.

Thanks you for waiting me so long. I'm sorry again.

Please tell me how should Gajeela, Natsumi and Windom 'punish' Allen's group?


	8. To the cafeteria!

Fufufu, hello Guest-san, don't worry, Levi didn't die, yet, he's only sleeping~ Same goes with Erza, Lucika and Romeo~ Okay, I can only tell you that far~ Please enjoy

**A/N** Um, yeah, I forget to say that be careful with Gajeela's and Kanda's language. And as I'm writing another story(ies) so every chapter are going to update a little longer. I'm sorry for this discomforts

**I wish the time has stopped**

**Chapter 8**

_Flashback_

_The speech was interrupted by a very very super super murderous and angry Gajeela_

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"_

_Oops, we're doomed._

* * *

Lavi's POV

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we have to check you belongings to sure that you aren't our enemies" explained Leverrier

_Ew, what an excuse. But surely, he didn't truly trust anyone _

"Tch, didn't we say before that we know Hevlaska?" Gajeela raised her voice, filled with angst

"Hm~ Who know, what if you're the new Noahs, we can't know what are your abilities" asked Leverrier and added "But shouldn't you show some respect to the oldsters?"

"Why the fuck I have to show respect to you? Is you, who should have to respect me! I'm damn older at least 150 times than the equal of your all ages!" shouted Gajeela (I wonder if this sentence sounds right...)

_Eh? Is she kidding?_

"What do you mean?"I asked

"Tch, none of your business, stupid shrimp "

_Ouch, new nickname, ok, but shrimp is kind of... odd. I feel warm and familiar when I heard it..._

"What did you see" she demanded

"Sorry?" Leverrier asked again

"I said WHAT DID YOU SEE?!"

"Um, we saw 7 cubes of different colour and we only read a few page of the book. I'm sorry!" Said Lenalee truthfully, shaking from fear

"Tch, lucky for you, that the Flame-brain is sleeping"

"Sleeping?" Kanda raised his eyebrow

"Yeah, be glad she didn't know or else.." said Gajeela

"Or else what?" I asked out of curiosity

"Or else she'll kill every single person who touch it" with Gajeela's glare and words were enough to send shiver on our spines

"**Now get everything back in the bag NOW!**"

Of course with such scary tone we don't need to ask back

"Can we at least borrow Levi Bookman's diary?" asked panda-jiji

"Hey, panda-jiji! Don't be so rude" I panicked, but what exactly I thought was _UWAAA! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!_

"Why I have to?"

"Because you have _his hand writing diary_! And on top of that, it's look like new!" he exclaimed "Please tell us the truth, how and when you have this book?"

"Tch, when I came to the island, I found it and saw that the book's owner and the name on the grave was Levi Bookman, and I flipped the pages and thought interested, so I decided to keep it, true enough" she hissed

"So how it could be so new after 2000 year?"

"How would I know"

"So how could read it hen the book has a spell on it?"

"Eh, a spell?" everyone gained their interest in the dialog

"Yes, the spell's ability is "Only the spell-caster and his relative can read it" "

.

.

.

"Wait a minute! So you implying that me, Komui, Gajeela, and Kanda knew Lavi Bookman?" I jumped out of my sit

"Hoho, that's a good joke, Bookman-san, but it's not time to j-" said Komui and got cut by me, panda and Gajeela

"Bookmans don't joke when it's come to business!'' we said at the same time. I blinked and looked at Gajeela in surprise, I'm sure that anyone are looking at Gajeela too

"Dammit!" cursed Gajeela as she slapped her mouth with her hand

"Hm, seems that you know Bookman's rule very well" smirked Leverrier "Now spit it out now"

"Tch"

"Haizz" raised a new voice, it was Windom "Why don't you just tell them that you were a Bookman too?"

"Whaaaaaat?! Gajeela is a Bookman too?!" Allen and Lenalee screamed in shock

"GOD DAMMIT! WILL YOU TWO LOWER YOUR VOICE! REMEMBER THAT I'M A DRAGONSLAYER SO I'VE A SENSITIVE EARS, DAMMIT! AND I _WAS_" Gajeel yelled as her hands covered her ears

"S-Sorry.."

"Was?" I confused

**"Gajeela, for the last time, watch your language, Gajeela"**

"Tóuche!"

"Now, excuse us, we have to unpack our luggage" Said Windom politely. And then-

_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!_

"A-Allen/Moyashi-chan/Walker?" We laughed nervously at Moyashi-chan

"Tch, baka Moyashi"

"My name is Allen! Or your brain is too small to remember it?" Allen yelled "And is isn't me"

"Well, I believe that you've the biggest stomach here" said Leverrier with a hint of mocking

"Um, everyone?" A new figure appeared. This time is Natsumi. She is is wearing a red pajama with black flame

"Natsumi? What can I do for you, my dear?"asked sweetly Komui

_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!_

"Um, I'm hungry... I haven't eat anything since yesterday..." she smiled sheepishly

"Tch, seems Baka Moyashi has Mubõbi Hitsuji in his team" mocked Kanda

""Moosuji"?" Natsumi tilted her head cutely.

"NATSUMI! YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" Komui and Lenalee jumped on her

_Urg, poor Natsumi... But she's sure cute!_

"That's mean "defenseless sheep", Flame-brain" said Gajeela

"What! I can defend myself! I'm not that weak!" pouted Natsumi

"I don't think he mean that way..." I sweat-dropped

"So what do Kanda mean?" she put her finger on her lips and seemed to think about my words

"Like this" Gajeela said as she pushed Moyashi-chan toward to Natsumi.

BAM!

"Hey! What's that for?" yelled Allen.

"Allen/Allen-kun" said Komui and Lenalee with a murderous voice "Please get off of Natsumi-chan"

"Eh?" just then he finally realized his position. He's on top of Natsumi.

"A-Allen..." shuttered Natsumi

_Fufufu, let's see her reaction I think that everyone think like me too._

"A-Allen..." she repeated again as Allen blushed "Please get off of me! You're heavy" she whined

_Well, that's not the reaction I'm searching for..._

Allen dump-founded and me and everyone else face-palmed.

"Okay... I'm sorry. Can you stand up, Natsumi?" Allen gave her a hand

"I'm fine, thanks" Natsumi gave the cutest smile

"NOOOO~! Natsumi! Those bastard will attack you if you smile like that! I see you as my little sister and I won't allow that happen!"

_Arg... Here we go with his sister complex..._

_GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!_

"Komui-san, Can I go to the cafeteria?" she asked with her puppy eyes, that nobody won't able to refuse.

"Of course, my Natsumi-chan~"

"Okay, Timcanpy will lead me" Natsumi said as Timcanpy popped out behind her "SEE YOU ALL LATER!" she shouted before she disappeared with the golden golem

""Too dense", that is my first expression of her" said Komui

"We know, nii-san" sighed Lenalee "When we were invited for a sleepover, she told us that she'll sleep with Allen, so she can hit Allen when he sleep"

"Hm, I see, then it's weird" said Leverrier "Who really she is? She only been here for an hour and Komui already see her as his little sister. And what, she only meet Komui for 10 minute" I hate to admit it, but I think what he said are true

"Coz she always gain people trust easily, she don't care if they're her enemy. Kindness and Trust - her biggest weakness." Said Windom "But even if she trust you, that doesn't mean I trust you too"

* * *

_**"What to say? She's cute and cheerful. She has white skin, although she's a fire dragonslayer, she has pink hair too. She always smile and gain people's truth easily. When she laugh, anyone's heart will melt at this and all of their worries will pushed away. If it isn't for Lucika, I would go strike for her!"**_

_**00000**_

_******" Well, I'm not surprised ****I'm not surprised 'cause she's his first friend. And she's innocent and dense type after all, no wonder he fall in L-O-V-E with her~ You think I would steal her from him? No, please. She's only fifteen and I - twenty, I don't feel like a pedo****"**_

* * *

_That's won't happen to be her, right?_

"Say, Gajeela, why did you push me?" asked Allen

"Hm? Don't you want to know how dense she is?" Gajeela smirked teasefully

"YUU!" Alma opened the door and run to Yuu

_Alma is the only one who dared to call Yuu by his first name without getting murdered and the only one he show his soft side_

"I bumped with a pink-haired girl. She said she's Natsumi, the new exorcist. I've never seen anyone this cheerful except Komui-san" said Alma "Something about her is...off. She's not human"

"Oh, right, you didn't know that Windom, Gajeela and Natsumi are dragonslayers" I explained

" Wow, dragon slayers?! Cool! So that's explain why she know that I'm half Akuma!" Alma clapped her hands

"She knows?!" surprised Leverrier

"Yeah, she said something like this 'You smell like those Akuma, but you're human at the same time" and-" Alma suddenly paused

"And?" Leverrier raised his eyebrow

"It's not important" said Alma as her face reddened

"Alma? Tell me" asked Kanda

"Let me guess... She said you smell like Kanda from head to toes?" smirked Gajeela

"Yeah, how did you know?" said Alma and she hide behind Kanda from embarrassment

"You see, it's easy to predict what the Flame-brain's going to say once you know her long enough"

"Um, guys" said Windom

"Yeah?"

"You should go to the cafeteria before she's going to eat the whole cafeteria. Because on the first night, Natsumi had spent more energy to fight the lever V, as Allen told, so we, dragonslayer, are ourself Innocent, like parasite type, we've to eat much to recover our energies."

"I see... Wait a minute! If Dragneel's synchrorate is 185% and she had spent more energies, like you said, didn't that mean she have to eat more than Walker?" said Leverrier

"We better go to check out" Bookman said as we all headed to the cafeteria

* * *

Phew, I fell like I've forgotten Hevlaska...

Thanks for reading and have a good day ^v^/


	9. How pure minded you are?

As for an apology for my lateness, Midnight-chan decided to write an extra chapter~ Please enjoy-desu~

* * *

**I wish the time has stopped **

**Extra**

**((:=The test to find out how pure minded you are=:))**

**Around 8 a.m**

Lavi POV

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" a loud scream raised, loud enough for the whole Black Order to wake up, but luckily, today is a holiday, everyone has come home or on a vacation, except me, Lenalady, Komui, Panda-jiji, Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan, Natsumi, Gajeela and Windom

"Ouch! My head hurts! Maybe I drank too much yesterday... Oi, what's with the scream? " I groaned as I hurried to wear my clothers and dashed to find the source of the scream. And I found myself with Yuu-chan, Lenalee, Windom and Gajeela standing in front of Moyashi-chan's door

"Good morning, everyone" said Windom nervously "Um, do you think the voice belonged to Allen?"

"Yeah, but where's Natsumi?" I asked curiously

"Tch, maybe the Flame-brain's still sleeping" annoyed Gajeela " just open the damn fucking door!"

" Okay" Lenalee took a breath and opened the door. She gasped and pointed something in the room. We peeked in and our eyes are widen: Moyashi-chan is sitting on the floor half-naked and rambled something like 'I'm not like master'.

Lenalee ran toward to Moyashi-chan and shook him lightly " Allen, are you okay? What happened?"

At that moment we all froze when we heard a noise from the Moyashi-chan's bed. Kanda ready to unseated his Mugen. And then-

"Yawn~ Oh? Ohayo(good morning). Why are you all here?" yawned the pink-haired shadow

"Eh?! NATSUMI? " Lenalee and Windom almost yelled as Kanda and Gajeela blinked in surprise while I tried to hold my nosebleed

" Why are you dressed in _that _and what are you doing in the Moyashi's room?" Kanda asked her in disgust. Um, well, what to say, Natsumi is _only_ wearing a big white shirt and her, urg, pantsu.

" Huh, this? I don't know. Hahahaha" she laughed as we sweatdropped " Ouch, my hip hurts, and somehow I feel so sore..." she said

We all stopped and looked at Moyashi-chan

"I don't know! When I woke up I already saw her there!" he quickly protested

"Eh? You don't remember? Not fair! You were so rough yesterday!" Natsumi pouted

_Well, that escalated quickly..._

"Wow, Moyashi-chan, I knew you drank 3 bottles of wine yesterday, but I don't know you were _this_ drunk" I said as I gazed at him, still shocked

"Tch, you sure learned a lot from that womanizer, didn't you?/ I don't know that you were this kind of person, Allen" said Kanda and Lenalee as they ready to activate their Innocence. A murderous aura surrounded them.

"Wait! I swear I didn't know anything!" panicked Moyashi-chan

" Humm! You reeeeaaaaly don't remember?" Natsumi rolled her tongue and pointed her thin finger at Allen " You even did that TWICE!"

Now the murderous aura increased double! I was speechless

_I think I should stay away from them._

"YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE BED TWO TIMES! NOW YOU REMEMBER?! IT WAS HURT LIKE HELL!" she crossed her arms together and we were dumbfounded. And now Windom were blushed madly and together with Gajeela they burst out of laugh

" MUAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Gajeela evilly "Wow, your faces are priceless!"

" Eh? You knew it?!" surprised Lenalee

"Why don't we? Flame-brain and her stupid sleeping habit"

"Sleeping habit?" I confused

"Yeah, coz she's a fire dragonslayer so the room's temperature is not warm enough for her. So she will find a people that she trusted the most and that person has her befit temperature. Then she'll sneak on their bed" explained Gajeela and Windom continued

"We tried to fix that, but it has became her habit. Even if we locked the door, she'll get in by window or breaking the doorknob... Anda with that she can open _any_ door without the key"

"That sounds like a robber" I commented

"Hey!-"

"Hello, everyone. Why are you here?"

_Crap, it's Komui_

"Tch, I'm out of here" said Kanda as he slide away

"Sorry everyone, I just remembered that Panda-jiji told me to read some books. Bye" I chirped and I hopped away

"Wait! You can leave my like this!" screamed Allen behind the door

_Sorry, Allen, but I don't want the be the sacrisifer~ Farewell~ _

5 seconds later

"KOMUIRIN XVIII! GO DESTROY ALLEN WALKER!"

Well, you can imanagine what happen next~ Hoho, I'm so evil~


End file.
